1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the field of audio listening devices, more particularly to the field of listening devices to be worn by the listener.
2. Background of the Invention
Headsets for use with audio output devices such as music playing devices, cell phones and the like, have become smaller and lighter to keep up with the decreasing size and weight of the associated audio device. With the advent of Walkman® and other compact players, lightweight headsets were offered that allowed the listener to walk or jog while wearing the player and not feel constrained by carrying heavy equipment. These headsets were typically ear-sized speakers with foam pads joined by a spring strap that fit over the head. Later headsets were smaller. Some headsets used in telecommunications were designed for use on a single ear, leaving the other ear open for receiving room audio and carrying on face to face conversations, while staying connected to the telephone using the other ear. These headsets fit on the ear, sometimes having a portion fitting in the ear canal, and often including a short boom microphone to pick up voice.
Audio devices continue to get smaller with the consequence that the headset is becoming larger than the audio device, limiting the ultimate size of the device/headset combination and presenting storage difficulties when not in use. For many applications, such as music players, stereo listening is preferred for maximum enjoyment, yet for driving, walking, jogging, operating machinery, and other activities, the ability to hear ambient sounds is a desirable safety feature.
Thus, there is a need for a very small headset that allows ambient sounds to be heard while listening to an audio source, and preferably also allows stereo listening.